


Words are Weapons(Wield Them Carefully)

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Word are Weapons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry! Harry, Angst, Draco is an asshole, Draco/Ginny friendship, Drarry, Ginny is done with these idiots, Harry is careless with words, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inter-House rooming, Slight Neville/Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has misplaced anger after the war, until it lands on Malfoy, who probably deserves it. What happens when Harry goes too far and his Gryffindor tendencies demand he fix it?<br/>Including unexpected friendships, Hannah and Neville being cuties,and inter-house room assignments.<br/>Any mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are Weapons(Wield Them Carefully)

After the shock of killing Voldemort had worn off for Harry, anger replaced it. It started off slowly at first, being irritable at people for pushing, or making comments about the war, that kind of thing. But eventually he was mad, a lot.  
He was mad at people for helping, he didn’t mean to be, or want to be but he was. Hermione said it had something to do with not having anyone appropriate to channel the anger towards after the war.  
Whatever it was, he was snappish all the time. He felt bad about it, of course but he couldn’t control the instinct to lash out. He’d apologize and people would forgive him, and then the next time someone asked him if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed he’d snap again.  
It only got worse after they went back to school to finish their N.E.W.T.S. It was much harder for him to hide out when he was in a dorm with Theodore Nott. The “Eighth years” had double rooms, and as a sign of inter house unity they were mixed with different houses. Nott wasn’t so bad, really. He was civil and he’d attempt to make small talk with Harry but he’d back off of that when he’d see that Harry wasn’t in the mood. He didn’t push and he didn’t take insults too personally, which is probably why he survived being Malfoy’s friend.  
Oh, Malfoy. Malfoy was a big problem right now, mostly because he wasn’t a big problem. He didn’t badger,insult,follow,or pay attention to Harry in the slightest. The moment when he needed Malfoy to pick a fight he wouldn’t. Not that he still didn’t have a temper on him, he did. But he wouldn’t start anything. He wouldn’t say a bad word about anyone, not even the Weasley's. In fact, him and Ginny had become more friendly. Which was another one of Harry’s problems with the git.  
Who did he think he was trying to infiltrate Harry’s friend group? What was he playing at befriending Ginny? Yes, Ginny and he had talked and they knew neither of them could be tied down at seventeen but still. It was like he was trying to change himself around completely, and show that he was by using social connections. But Harry was trying to move on from all the fights and old grudges and Ginny sent them threatening looks every time they looked like they were about to get into it, so Harry avoided Draco and Draco avoided him, right back. 

Until their latest fight, that started when Malfoy had stumbled into him. He was sure Malfoy hadn’t meant to, not really. Harry had been walking back from lunch with Ginny and Neville who were discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip and what Neville was going to say when he asked Hannah Abbott to come with him.  
“Really Nev, I think she does like you, I mean she’d been looking at you in Charms and she and Ernie have been whispering about-omph!” Harry and Draco smashed into each other and went down in an undignified pile of sharp bones and tangled limbs.  
“Harry, Draco are you alright?” Ginny cried dropping her books and rushing towards them.  
Ow, Malfoy’s elbow was in his stomach. “Geroff you pointy git.” Harry mumbled into Draco’s chest. His chest, oh lord. It was warm and solid under Harry’s head and for a brief moment an image off Harry pushing his hands underneath Malfoy’s jumper and running his hands across his chest assaulted his mind. He shook the thought off and tried to squirm away but was trapped under the weight of Malfoy’s other arm pressing across his waist.  
Draco pushed himself up, inadvertently pressing his elbow into Harry, causing Harry to push Malfoy back off him.Hard. He landed on his back, knocking his head against the corridor wall. “Ow! Potter, what is your problem?” he asked from his spot on the floor.  
Harry stood up so fast he was dizzy and he backed away from the blonde sprawled in front of him. “Harry?” Neville asked sounding concerned. Ginny shot him a worried look but then stepped forward to help Draco up and to inspect his head.  
“I’m fine,Ginevra.” Draco waved Ginny off and began to pick his books up. Ginny glared at him and muttered something about hating when he called her that.  
Malfoy looked up at Harry and frowned when he realized that he hadn’t responded. “Potter, are you quite sure you’re alright?”  
Those grey eyes focused on him held a strange emotion that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to place. “I’m fine, Malfoy. I don’t need your concern.” Harry snapped.  
A mask settled onto Draco's face. “Fine. I’ll keep it to myself then.”  
“Oh,please. Like you have any actual concern. I know you’re just putting on a show for Ginny to convince her you’ve changed into a good person. What are you up to, Malfoy?”  
“Harry!”  
“Why don’t you stalk me again and find out, Potter?” Draco sneered back.  
“Draco!”  
“I wasn’t- I didn’t do it because I liked you!”  
Something in Draco's sneering face fell a bit at that.  
Did that mean- could he possibly fancy Harry?  
“Just because you were raised without parents, it doesn’t mean you should be exempt from using manners. It’s rude to stare, Potter!” Harry’s stare unnerved him, Draco didn’t want him to read more into his feelings than he already had.  
“Yeah, well at least my parents aren’t evil, Malfoy.”  
“That’s enough!”Ginny yelled.  
“Well at least my father wasn’t a fucking blood traitor.”  
Harry had had enough. Enough of Malfoy, and enough of people talking about him and his parents like they knew anything about them. Neville had his hand on Harry’s arm and was telling him to let it go and just come somewhere to calm down, and he saw Ginny doing the same to Malfoy. And the thing was, if it were anyone but Malfoy he’d listen like he usually did but this was Malfoy and what the fuck did he know about parents anyway. At least Harry’s parents had loved him.At least Harry’s had cared about him enough to get him out of danger.  
Harry heard a sharp gasp that jerked him out of his thoughts. Harry didn't realize until he looks at Ginny’s furious face and Neville’s paling one that he just said that last part aloud. In front of Malfoy.  
Oh god, Malfoy looks like he’s coming apart at the seams. All the anger seems to drain out of Harry as he watches Draco start to pick up the rest of his stuff with shaking hands. It seems that time has frozen for them.  
Draco picks up his things in the silence that has collected around this group of four with his head down, not looking at anyone. When he’s finished he stands up slowly and turns to leave and Harry is galvanized into action. “Malfoy.” He whispers, and then before he knows it he’s reaching out a hand to touch his arm and when he does Malfoy hisses and jerks away as if he’s just been burned.  
Draco feels like that. He feels like crying. With just a few words, Harry’s unraveled the scraps of security that he had managed to pull up around himself after the War. But Potter was right, Draco thought. His parents had cared more about their cause than his safety and Potter would know.  
“Don’t touch me.” He manages to choke out and he knows that he sounds like something is pressing down into his throat, he knows he sounds fucking destroyed but he can’t help it. He’s shaking and he can’t look at Harry’s remorseful bright eyes and he can’t look at Ginny’s sympathetic brown ones and he needs to leave, he needs to go because he was going to be sick and his head ached and he couldn’t be around Harry for another second. “Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, don’t even look at me, Potter. Just stay away from me.” With that he pushed past the Gryffindors and turned around the corner disappearing from sight.  
That night Harry got back to his dorm room, after an afternoon and evening of not seeing Malfoy anywhere, he hadn’t been in afternoon classes or dinner, and when Harry got back to the dorms, he hadn't been in the common room.  
He changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed too tired to do anything else. Theo was asleep, at least Harry thought he was until he spoke up.  
“Potter, you’re going to fix this.” He said quietly, but sternly before turning his face to the wall. And Harry knew he was right, Harry was going to fix this. He had to if he wanted any peace now that the war was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always Kudos are love and comments and advice are welcome, tell me what you'd like to see in the second part?


End file.
